This invention relates to improvements in portable sawing machines in which portable motor driven circular saws are used, and includes means for so mounting the power driven saw unit with relation to work holding means that a wide variety of transverse, longitudinal and miter cuts may be cut in the work with great precision, accuracy, speed, and efficiency while assuring maximum safety.
Additionally, this invention relates to portable electric saw supports, and it has particular reference to adjustable tables for electric hand-type saws. A specific advantage of this invention resides in the provision of a portable table having means thereon for operatively supporting a portable hand-type electric saw assembly for transverse, longitudinal and mitering operations and affording a convenient device by which the saw can be readily and easily installed or removed at will and without altering the same to impair its usefulness in the usual operations.
With the advent of power driven hand held circular saws it became apparent to those acquainted with their use that it would be beneficial to provide a means for guiding the saw through the work by mechanical means. Further, it would be most advantageous to guide the saw through the work at various angles relative to the work and relative to the cutting means to obtain many different types of cuts including longitudinal, transverse, angular, and miter.
Portable power saws are in wide use today in the construction field by both the professional carpenter and the average homeowner. In both areas of use, such saws have proven to be a convenient and effective means for sizing and mitering construction materials. It is necessary, however, in the use of such saws, that an adequate support for the construction material, as well as guide means for the saw, be available. Carpenters, for example, measure studding and sheeting as necessary at the job site and mark the desired length or angle on the material to be cut. A portable electric saw is then manually manipulated to cut the material. The carpenter must improvise his support and guide means such as by setting up wooden horses under the work material and using a piece of scrap to guide the saw along its line of cut. This procedure often results in uneven, inaccurate and ragged cuts.
Further, where a flat sheet of material such as thin plywood sheeting is desired to be cut, the inherent flexing properties thereof add to the difficulties of accurate sawing. Thin sheeting has a tendency to flap between the cutting surface and the saw blade, thus adding to the inaccuracy of the cut. The use of a conventional table saw to perform the desired on-the-job sawing of comstruction materials is most impractical due to the weight and the inconvenience of moving and locating such a tool, especially if the most convenient work location requires frequent changing or is of limited area. The use of such a table saw is expecially impractical to the average homeowner. Such a person often cannot afford nor utilize an expensive table saw. The saw combination of the instant invention is more versatile and performs better than other types of saws commonly in use today.
One further problem has developed in regard to the particular uses to which a power saw may be put. The user frequently must prepare construction materials having steepslope angles. Such pieces are needed in constructing gabletype roofs. The limits of the average table saw do not permit such cuts to be readily made, and improvising guide means to do such jobs is even more difficult than in so doing for average cutting. Accordingly, there has developed a need for a guide and support table for use with portable power saws that is lightweight, has the attribute of portability, and can easily be adapted for use in making different slope cuts on construction materials.